A Night Flight Production: Sleeping Beauty
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: "And just for that imagination of yours, Wako, we'll have Sugata as the Princess!" Shounen-ai, Takuto/Sugata.


Title: Sleeping Beauty: A Night Flight Production

Author: isumi 'kivic' a.k.a isumi_ilde

Characters/Pairing: Sugata/Takuto, Sugata+Wako+Takuto, bits of Kou/Madoka, cameo appearances by—uh, most of the Glittering Crux members and the island maidens.

Warning: Un-beta-ed, innumerable grammar mistakes, shounen-ai, dragging pace, possible OOC-ness and phail crack.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto, and made no profit out of this. The general idea of Sugata being the Sleeping Beauty came from my soulmate rizuka.

A/N: I've been working on this monster of a fic for months, I don't even. I really, really tried to make this a one-shot, but it kept growing and I resigned myself to another multi-chaptered fic. This was fun to work on, but once I hit a stump, this would be ignored for weeks so I thought, screw it, let's just go with the flow and post it.

This is for rizuka who relentlessly dragged me into watching Star Driver, and for the Sugata to my Takuto, azureila. Thank you for keeping the flame of love burning, my dears! xDDD I hope you enjoy this shitty piece my brain managed to blork out in the midst of research and all.

**A Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto Fanfiction**

_**A Night Flight Production: Sleeping Beauty**_

_Starring:_

_Tsunashi Takuto as the Prince_

_Shindou Sugata as the Princess_

_Agemaki Wako as the Lilac Fairy_

_And more._

_**ACT I: In which Curses are Bestowed with Kisses**_

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away; there was a Prince leading his hunting party through the deepest, darkest forest known in the land of mankind. Rumored to be the most handsome, striking, stunning presence ever graced the Earth, it was most unfortunate that his soul hadn't yet found its other half. It was in hopes of deserting his Mother's constant demands for him to settle on one of the young maidens she'd prepared that the Prince fled with his party of two, hunting at the furthest and most dangerous forest of Earth to chase time away."

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight fell on Takuto's figure, but the boy barely made a move from his spot under the tree. The long, flowing red cape on his shoulder pooled on the ground around him majestically. With an exaggeratingly slow shift, the boy looked up, locking his gaze to the audience before him—one, two, three seconds—and sighed.

Somewhere in the audience, several 'thud's were heard.

"O' Prince, fairest and wisest Prince of ours," a soprano voice came from behind, and Takuto turned his head just as the back lights lit up. Two figures, clad in scanty armors that showed off more than what Takuto thought was necessary, stood not so far from him. It was a good thing Tiger and Jaguar did a lot of cosplay that he'd gotten used to see them in different costumes, Takuto figured, or else he would have joined the choir of 'oooh's' and 'aaaah's that came from, doubtlessly, the male audience.

"Won't you join us in our small feast tonight?" Tiger drawled, shaking a glass of red wine in her hand, just as Jaguar poured her more of the blood-colored liquid into her glass. "It has been three exhausting days of hunting and fighting. You, too, must rest."

Elegantly, Takuto shook his head no. "I would rather stay awake tonight, my comrades," he said deliberately. "This forest—it is wicked and cursed. Full of evil magic and painful memories, I am sure. If we are to let our guard down…"

"Let me pour you some more wine, dear friend," Jaguar cut his dialogue off, as Tiger downed the rest of the red liquid in her glass. "The Prince might not be in the mood for festive, but I am and we all deserve a break. We shall have a toast!"

The back lights dimmed once again, and Takuto let out a sigh. He turned back to the audience, sweeping his eyes on those attentive faces. "My comrades have let their guard down, but I shall not. This forest is treacherous; filled with sadness and hopeless thoughts. Do you not hear?" He paused, closing his eyes, and tilted his head up. "The song—do you not hear?"

Then, echoing in the whole stage, was Wako's soft voice.

There was a moment of utter silence in the whole hall, in which her voice rose in a crescendo, taking everyone's breath like it was the easiest thing in the world. Takuto made his way to the center stage, pretending to look around as if he was looking for a disembodied voice, before cutting through the song.

"Can you not hear?" Takuto insisted, looking at the audience with a determined face. "Fairies dwell in this forest—and the song! Such sad melodies—I feel my whole existence is filled with painful longing, full until I would burst…" Takuto stopped abruptly, eyes wide, halting his breath. Silence fell, and slowly, slowly, he drew himself up, and whispered, "It stopped?"

"Can you hear my song?"

Another spotlight fell, this time to the small figure who shuffled elegantly across the stage—clad in all white with a pair of wings sprouting from her back: Wako—beautiful Wako—clutching a white wand in her hand, lovely and bright and, literally, sparkles from the amount of the glitters on her dress. She spared a look towards the audience, and turned back at him, an expression of hope so tangible it reminded Takuto of that fateful last fight in Tauburn when he had had to slash Wako's Cybody.

"I—" Takuto nearly tripped on his own tongue, but he quickly fell back into his role. "The song—it was you… who are you?"

"People call me the Lilac Fairy," the words rolled easily from her tongue—Wako had always had her way with scripts. "Tell me, o' handsome Prince of a land I haven't yet heard of; what is it that you desire of this forest?"

"Desire?" Takuto blinked, and felt hundreds of pairs of eyes fell onto him in judgment. The audience was waiting. "Nothing. This forest cannot give me what I desire—my other half of soul, whom I have not yet had the fortune to meet."

Wako gave a nod, and with a flourish, she turned towards the audience. "This forest," she announced as she opened her arms as wide as she could, "stored in its depth the most treasured of Princesses, and only the bravest would be able to reach where she dwells to take her back to his Kingdom. O' fairest Prince, could it be possible that you would be the bravest of all, to venture deeper than others dared not, to see for yourself the beauty of a Princess long forgotten?"

"A Princess?" Takuto repeated, catching on his breath on purpose. "This malicious forest, you say, have a Princess? Lilac Fairy, to fool me with such a thing is—"

"I kid you not," Wako nodded towards him, and gestured grandly with her right arm so that the audience followed her movement. "Look behind you, Prince, and behold the beauty this forest had kept in its cradle for a hundred years!"

Takuto took a deep breath, and slowly turn around. The corner of his mouth itched to twitch up into a smile, knowing what he would see once he turned, but Sarina would kill him if he even considered doing it.

-o0oSugaTakuto0o-

"Cardboards and cartons can work wonders," Tsubasa said in a satisfied tone as Takuto settled before the properties—a remarkably realistic tree made from cardboards with green paper leaves—and gave him a compliment. "See, Takuto, this is where you have to sit elegantly. Mind you, elegantly. That means no crossed-legs. And don't lean on the tree, you'll break it."

"I still don't get why I have to be the Prince," Takuto muttered, tapping his own nape with his rolled-up script. "Sugata would do a much better job than I ever could. He's a much better actor!"

"Exactly the same reason why you're given the role as the Prince, Takuto-kun!" Wako's voice drifted offstage. "Look, is it good?"

The redhead turned, only to be dazed by the sight of Wako clad in a glittering, strap white one-piece dress that fell to her knees in jagged fashion, sporting a pair of lilac-colored wings on her back. Unlike the last time she performed on stage, she wasn't wearing a longer wig; instead settling on putting small, sparkly ornaments that complemented her deep golden hair. She waved a short, pure white wand towards him, grinning widely in excitement and sent him a cheeky wink. "Looks good?"

"Gorgeous," Takuto breathed, heard Tsubasa joined him in agreement, and Wako giggled in pleased embarrassment.

There was a clap, and Sarina appeared out of the dressing room. "Alright," she said, looking delighted despite the controlled calm that was her face. "Is everyone in their costumes, yet? We'll rehearse the fifth scene right away, so get ready on your spots!" She clapped again, thrice this time, and threw a conspicuous wink at Wako.

Wako giggled, uncontrollably.

"Um," Takuto said, because they really couldn't start without the star of the production. "Where's Sugata?"

Sarina paused, seeming to consider his question, before shrugging. "Oh, he's just a bit shy. Give me a second." She turned around, poking his head back into the dressing room. "Come on, Sugata, we can't start without the lead role."

"The Prince," Wako supplied quite loudly, and Takuto noted the giddy tone in her voice. "Is calling!"

There was a moment in which silence seemed to fill the whole stage—Takuto briefly wondered if Tauburn would randomly burst in if he shouted out 'Apprivoise' just to break the silence—but then the curtain to the dressing room was pulled aside.

And time stopped.

Because he wasn't breathing, Takuto thought, as his eyes fell on a familiar figure that stood behind Sarina. Long, blue and white gown that fell and dragged on the floor as the figure shuffled forward a tad bit awkwardly, the three layers of the gown adorned with simple laces and elegant embroideries, the small silver crown nestling snugly on top of the short blue hair that framed a helpless androgynous face—thin lips seemingly quivering as white teeth worrying its lower part, a shade of faint red dusting porcelain cheeks, longer eyelashes resting on them as the eyes were closed—and Takuto, for the first time in his life, knew what it meant when people said 'someone took your breath away'.

"Whoa," was the only thing Tsubasa could say, and Takuto couldn't agree more.

"Can we," Sugata began, looking as if he was on the verge of fidgeting—and that'd be cute, Takuto thought absentmindedly. "Just. Can we just start and get this over with?"

Wako made an odd breathless noise, eyes sparkling in uncontained excitement and glee. "Sugata-kun, Sugata-kun! You're really pretty! The dress—it fits you so well!"

"I'm still not taking it as a compliment, Wako," Sugata regarded her dryly, but there was an appreciative spark in his eyes when he took Wako's appearance in. "You, on the other hand… look great."

She beamed. "No more than you, Sugata-kun, really!"

"I'm not sure if I should feel insulted that Fukubuchou seem to think that you're more beautiful than the rest of the girls here," Sarina waved her hand on the rest of the girls, and then to Fukubuchou who had settled on Wako's shoulder and seemed unable to take its gaze off Sugata. Tsubasa laughed, Jaguar fawned over how beautiful her Bocchama turned out to be, and Tiger visibly froze in amazement, though her face had taken an interesting shade of red.

Sugata sighed. "It's just acting," he said. "Can we start?"

Sarina took over the commando, then, giving off orders and checking if everything's on the right place for their first full rehearsal. Takuto jumped off the stage, hurried over to where Sugata stood with a wide grin, and swished into a deep bow when he reached his best friend. "Greetings, Princess. You look astonishingly—"

"I'll have you shut up in no time, Tsunashi Takuto," Sugata cut him off, amusement sparkling on his eyes, and Takuto felt his heart jumped to his throat. Damn Sugata made everything look good and looked good in practically everything—he could've worn a fundoshi and still managed to look good—not that Takuto minded or anything. And that, just now, was an open challenge to his acting abilities. Takuto certainly wouldn't let Sugata win so easily. He'd definitely sweep Sugata off his feet and took him riding off to the sunset.

—wait, what.

Shaking his head at the odd random thought, Takuto once again took in his friend's appearances. Sarina and Wako weren't exaggerating—Sugata really did look wonderful. "I have a question, though. No wigs?"

"Sarina said long-haired Princesses are overrated."

"Ah. Short hair suits you best anyway."

Sugata gave him an amused, but nonetheless soft look. Takuto could feel the slightest of heat rising up his cheeks; the way it always did whenever he caught Sugata looking deep in thought or smiling so carefree. He settled into a grin at last, deciding that easy banter was the best for now. "Well, just make sure you won't trip over something on stage and fall because of the high heels."

"What are you talking about?" Sugata smirked, bunching up his gown in his hand and pull it up to his knees, revealing a pair of sneakers his feet snugly fit into.

Takuto burst into laughter. And that was how Sugata was titled the Sneakers-Princess by his own Prince.

-o0oSugaTakuo0o-

The spotlights that fell on both he and Wako vanished, making the whole stage swallowed up in darkness, before a softer spotlight shot down straight into the lone figure standing at the edge of the stage. There was a long moment of silence, in which a gust of strong wind came from the back of the stage, and Sugata's blue, thrice-layered gown billowed elegantly forward. Then Sugata raised his hand to the side of his face, keeping his bangs on place, and threw a longing gaze towards the audience.

Takuto could've sworn he heard simultaneous 'thud's that signified dead faints from the front rows.

He's enrapturing everyone, a thought flitted on Takuto's mind as he stared at his best friend, unblinking. Even the usual Sugata who smiled gently at everyone and unfailingly polite had always captured and held people's attention—but Sugata playing his roles, immersing himself in the character completely, was Sugata at his best. It was almost impossible to take his own eyes off him especially with how the spotlight brought out the ethereal quality of his figure, but the weight of the fake sword on his hips reminded Takuto of his own role. He snapped out—_breathe,__don__'__t__forget__to__breathe_, he mentally muttered—and raised his voice just as the spotlight was back on him. Though he had to admit, the dazed tone in his voice definitely wasn't part of his act. "For all the wondrous things in this world! What is this illusion I'm thrown into?"

"I shall give you a taste of moment with our beloved Princess, fair Prince!" Wako put a hand on his shoulder. "Step ahead, and take her to dance to the music of the forest. Then see, if she was the other half of your soul."

His feet moved even before Takuto realized it—it always happened, he thought absently. When Sugata was on stage, his act brought others into a whole different dimension, forgetting who they really were and absorbed them into a dimension where they lived as the roles they played. Even as Sugata slowly turned around to face him, casting an almost shy look at him, Takuto couldn't help but be mesmerized by the person before him.

"You—" Sugata faltered, and glanced down, hiding his eyes behind his bangs shyly. Almost subconsciously, Takuto fell onto his knees, extending a hand in a motion that looked as if he worshipped the being before him. He looked up, the familiar feeling of being sucked into Sugata's own dimension where he lived as a Prince who was about to save a Princess swirling around him.

"May I?" he breathed, nearly missing the enraptured gasps from their audience. But Sugata was looking down at him, gaze soft and tender—and really, what else mattered at a time like this?—then his hand was in Takuto's.

They swirled to the center stage, stepped graciously around each other, and the orchestra struck.

-o0oSugaTakuto0o-

"Oi, Sugata," Takuto said, voice tight with forced patience. He was never a patient individual from the beginning, honestly. "You're not supposed to lead the dance."

He could feel Sugata stiffened in his hold, and mentally kicked himself when his friend gave him an annoyed look.

"Try doing the girl's part of the dance when you're too used of doing the boy's, Takuto," Sugata replied dryly as he stepped off Takuto's hold. "Let's take a break."

"I'll get some snacks," Wako supplied from her place just next to the sliding door, and was out of the dojo in a second. Sugata let out an exasperated sigh, obviously directed at himself, as he turned off the CD player. The swaying melody of waltz reverberating in the dojo was cut off abruptly, leaving silence in its wake.

Takuto let his body fall onto the cold wooden floor, stretching his whole body as he sprawled there carelessly. Dance practice could be very exhausting, doubly so when your partner was a boy whose first instinct was to lead. For the first time since they met, it was Sugata who had a problem with accomplishing something, and for some reason, it made Takuto feel kinda-sorta good about himself.

A sliver of guilt worked its way up his chest at the thought—he really wasn't supposed to think that. Sugata was his best friend—rival, best partner, teacher, landlord, and many more things that Takuto couldn't even begin to describe—so he ought to help Sugata through this. He couldn't help it though. Sugata had always been the perfect one, outperforming Takuto in nearly everything. The fact that he also had difficulties in accomplishing one thing just confirmed that Sugata was human, after all. Just like Takuto. Which means they were the same, that they deserved each other, that Takuto really wasn't just a burden.

It boost up his confidence, for some reason. And Takuto knew, he was going to get Sugata to do this right. Together, they'd learn. After all, wasn't that what best friends about?

He felt Sugata's presence by his side—opening his eyes, he saw the blue-haired boy sitting down next to him. There were lines of tension on his usually smooth face, and Takuto knew that when Sugata's lips thinned the way they were just now, it was never a good sign. His best friend was obviously feeling pressured with his role this time. After all, for a boy to play the main female role, there was bound to be way more obstacles than usual.

"Hey," he poked Sugata's side, the easiest part of Sugata he could reach from his lying position. "Hey, Sugata. You're doing good, really. You just have to watch your steps, y'know."

Sugata gave him a dubious look. "You know that's not true," he mumbled tiredly, turning his gaze away to the far corner of the dojo.

Takuto shrugged. "Well, okay. You're not doing well. You're doing really badly, in fact. But honestly? It's just a dance, and we have time until next month to work on it. There's no need to rush to get to your standard of perfection."

Sugata seemed to be resolutely not looking at him, and Takuto just had to grin to his widest. He'd always been good in reassuring girls, there was no reason it wouldn't work on Sugata, right? Not that he was thinking of Sugata as a girl. "Besides," he continued, closing his eyes as he let his hand fall to his side. "It's not like you have to be perfect at this. We're doing this together—I'll cover you up if you make a mistake. Everything will turn out just fine. You're the Master after all."

There was a soft chuckle. "It doesn't have anything to do with that."

Comfortable silence fell once again, but Takuto didn't mind, because Sugata's shifted until his hip bumped Takuto's shoulder, and his fingers brushed Takuto's elbow. It was comfortable, like that—the smallest of touches that signified their strengthening bond, the smallest of brushes that told him of Sugata's gratitude—and when Wako came to join them, messing until the three of them tangled up in ungraceful heap and laughter replaced the silence, everything was perfect.

-o0oSugataTakuto0o-

Their dance ended with a perfect flourish, as Sugata surrendered into Takuto's arms. It felt hot under the spotlight, Takuto mused, as his left hand settled on Sugata's hip. One, two, another three seconds; there was an audible collective sighs from somewhere, followed by distinguished, albeit quiet squeals. Sugata pulled away and stepped back, golden eyes locked with Takuto's red ones—there was satisfaction flashing in those orbs for a moment, and Takuto suddenly had the urge to bump fists with him.

Not on the stage, of course.

"I have found you. The other half of my soul," he breathed, reaching out. "Please, tell me the name you are born with."

The spotlight on Sugata slowly dimmed out—the blue-haired boy keeping his voice muted as his mouth moved, and Takuto shook his head exaggeratingly, opening his arms as wide as he could. "What are those words you're saying? I cannot hear it, Princess, raise your voice!"

Sugata made a painful gesture, clutching his chest with his two hands—obviously learned from Wako, but damn he did it so well—head shaking vigorously. Takuto stepped forward, a hand reaching out. As the light upon Sugata slowly faded away, Takuto spoke, his voice gaining a panic tone, "No, please! Do not go—do not leave!"

There were strained noises from the audience as darkness swallowed Sugata's figure whole—Takuto had to mentally snicker at those—and another spotlight fell upon Wako. Takuto swirled around, his gestures grand and accusing. "Lilac Fairy, what is the meaning of this? Am I not fated to be with her? Is she not the one tied with the same red thread as mine?"

Wako shook her head. "What you have seen was merely an illusion of my magic. Wise Prince, your soul mate is hidden deep in this forest, kept under a wicked curse by the most evil Witch ever graced this planet, asleep in an endless wait for one man fearless enough to brave this dangerous place."

"Asleep?" Takuto feigned a sway, as if his feet had gone weak. "She is… cursed?"

"O' Brave Prince," Wako closed her eyes, turning to the audience with a solemn expression. "Would you listen to a story long forgotten? A story of dark, evil curse that was the beginning of this forest; a story of relentless, endless longing our beautiful Princess has kept for a hundred years?" She took seven even strides to the side of the stage, and Takuto followed her. "Make yourself comfortable, dear Prince, for this will take a while of your time."

Sitting again under the tree prop, Takuto watched as Wako danced her way to the center. Her voice rose up again, beginning a familiar song he'd always enjoyed, as the lights on stage gradually lit up in time to Wako's song. The stage was illuminated, showing a majestic throne with red carpet spread beneath it, a small table covered with a silk cloth laden with gold embroideries standing by the throne's side. There were little glinting gems scattering everywhere, suggesting wealth as well as power, and the spotlight on Takuto faded completely.

"Ima sekai ga umarekawaru…"

Wako opened her arms, and the rest of the lights flicked on, shining the stage blindingly.

-o0oSugataTakutoo0o-

"We," Sarina said, smile wide and confident and her eyes flashed in excitement. "Are going to do a huge production."

Takuto raised his head in time to catch both Wako and Sugata blinking in confusion. "A huge production?"

Seated at the edge of their small stage, Sarina nodded, curling a script in her lap. "I'm in the middle of writing the script."

Wako tilted her head. "What kind of script do you have in mind, Buchou?"

Takuto could've sworn he saw Sarina's eyes glinted in mischief. "Romance, of course. Why, this would be our winter production, just two weeks before Christmas. There's nothing more appropriate, don't you think?"

"Romance!" Tiger and Jaguar repeated in glee, touching their palms together. "And who will get the lead roles this time?"

A queen-like smile slowly bloomed on the President's lips, and sharp dark blue eyes shifted ever so slightly towards Sugata. There was a momentary chill filling the room, in which Takuto could hear Sugata gulped audibly. But then Sarina closed her eyes and smiled disarmingly; just like that and the momentary chill was gone.

"We'll also have another kissing scene."

"Oh, would Takuto be the one who does it again?" Jaguar strode quickly across the room and snatched Takuto's hands to clasp it tightly. "The last time he did, it made my heart goes all doki doki! Would he, Buchou?"

Sarina's smile widened—and somehow, Takuto had a bad feeling about this. "If that's what everyone has in mind, then I'll let Takuto be the Prince."

Sugata poked Takuto on the ribs, giving him a sidelong, suspicious glance. "That's odd. She never gives anyone the lead role so easily—what do you think is going on?"

The redhead threw him a 'how-would-I-know' look, shrugging in defeat. Pulling his hands from Jaguar's clutch, he scratched the back of his head, and decided to ask anyway, "Do I have to kiss a Princess in order to free her from the curse, or something?"

"Exactly," Sarina grinned. "Sleeping Beauty is a classic, appropriate for our occasion, don't you think?"

Wako visibly blushed—and Takuto decided that he didn't even want to know what went in her head.

Unfortunately, girls in this island apparently have telepathies, because Jaguar snickered, Tiger half-heartedly chided a "Wako-sama!" even as her face went aflame and Wako flushed beet red at that. But that was normal, really. What wasn't—and definitely somewhat terrifying—was Sarina jumping down her pedestal on the stage, taking Wako's hands into hers, obviously pleased.

"And just for that imagination of yours, Wako, we'll have Sugata as the Princess!"

Silence fell like an elephant was suddenly dropped into the room.

"What." Sugata deadpanned, as Takuto choked on his own saliva, staring disbelievingly at the smirking President while the three other girls were left breathless. Sarina went back on stage then, tapping her script on her own shoulder as she went on, but all Takuto could do was to turn slightly at Sugata, only to catch him doing the same, and for a second, their eyes locked.

Heat rushed to his cheeks instantly—_not__safe,__definitely__not__safe,_ he chanted mentally—so he turned away as quick as he could, swearing softly when the muscles on his neck popped at the sudden movement.

Sarina droned on. "…we'll have a lot of roles to cover. We'll need more people, so I have recruited… several students to help with the minor roles. Of course, I chose the ones whose personalities seem closest to what I have in mind, just to make it easier for them to fall into their roles. I've also asked help from some of our ex-students."

The first thought that entered Takuto's mind was _'__is__that__even__allowed?__'_, but then again this was the President. No one dared to defy Endou Sarina, right?

-o0oSugataTakutoo0o-

"It was a long, long time ago," Wako began, skirting the edge of the stage with a solemn expression as she gazed out to the audience. "This Kingdom was blessed with wealth and happiness to all its residents, with the fittest King and Queen who ruled over it. There was nothing that they didn't have. Nothing at all, except a child. A child to soothe their frustration after ruling the nation, a child to make them proud, a child to succeed them and take over the Kingdom after they were gone. Alas, the Almighty hadn't yet listened to their plea for a child."

The spotlight on Wako dimmed, and another fell on the stage, this time illuminating a slender figure clad in majestic robes with a sword on the figure's waist; the golden crown on a head with shoulder-length green hair gleaming under the light. Striding to the center stage, the figure threw a stern gaze towards the audience, and raised a hand as a half-masculine, half-feminine voice rose.

"Where is my beloved Queen? Is she not supposed to be on my side by this time of the day, visiting the poor on the street regardless if they didn't deserve it?"

"I am here, my King," another voice, sounding a little flirty, answered as another spotlight fell on the stairs on the upper stage. Clad in a blue gown cut low on the breast with glittering gems scattering on the skirt was Kei Madoka, her sand-colored hair swinging as she descended the stairs. "Please, do not haste too much? Have we not been spending too little time with each other lately? I feel that you are neglecting me."

Another spotlight fell upon Wako, while the rest of the cast on stage froze. The island's maiden was now sitting at the edge of the stage, looking wistful. "King Heigent was his name. Wisest King this Kingdom had ever had, with a Queen as witty and clever as the cleverest academician. Queen Qophlite was the most beautiful woman ever lived. It was said that she turned more and more beautiful as she grew older. They would have been the happiest couple of mankind if weren't for the fact that the gods refused to grant them their one and only wish: a child."

Kou Atari swirled gracefully on stage, extending a hand towards the Queen. "My Queen," she said with a smile. "Was I not in our room last night, as I have been every night since three months ago? Have we not been trying to conceive a child in your womb, every night? You cannot possibly forget those passionate times, my Queen?"

"How silly of me," Madoka giggled while she descended the last of the stairs with a graceful step, and made her way towards her best friend in a flirty gesture. "But I do believe that today we should laze around together. Forget the hardships of a King for a second, my love, and come with me in celebration."

"Celebration?" Kou cocked an eyebrow, turned around and sighed exaggeratingly as Madoka stepped into her arms. "Whatever shall we about to celebrate? For we have had everything we want, and our country is wealthy and at peace. There is nothing special today that requires celebration."

"Why, Your Majesty. The castle's healer had just come to me, and she told me the most wonderful news! Surely we have to celebrate!" another giggle as Madoka pinched Kou's arm playfully, drawing amused laughter from the audience. "Have we not been waiting for a child?"

Kou gasped, exaggeratingly, and took a step backwards, releasing Madoka from his hold. "Goodness! Beloved, do not kid about such things!"

"I kid you not." Madoka pouted a little, turning away from her best friend. "The healer was positive about it, there is no way I would kid you about this! Do you not trust me?"

The stage fell silent for a moment, in which Kou turned to the audience with an expression of disbelief. "Then…" she continued slowly, "You really are pregnant, my Queen? With my child?"

"I shall bear you a child, Your Majesty," Madoka smiled, stepping forward to wind her arms around Kou's middle from behind. "Just as I have promised when we were bonded forever in marriage oath, I shall bear you a child and give all my love to you and our child." Her voice turned into a sigh. "Forever and ever."

Takuto could've sworn he heard several girls squealing in the audience at the scene. It didn't stop him to slowly moved off his spot, dragging the tree prop with him. The next scene would require the stage to be cleared off any other props that didn't belong to a ballroom of a castle. Stepping backwards, he nearly winced when something—or rather someone—accidentally elbowed his side.

"Sugata..!" he hissed. "What are you—"

"Sorry." Takuto froze when he felt Sugata's breath on his cheek; the darkness made it hard for them to see where the other was, but he was kind of thankful that it was dark. They were definitely standing too close, but Takuto wouldn't step back if Sugata wouldn't either, even if his cheeks felt like burning. Then Sugata's shoulder brushed his left arm hastily, and he frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I dropped it." A low, hasty whisper from his friend, and Takuto just noticed that Sugata had crouched down, obviously looking for something on the floor.

In pitch black darkness.

Honestly, he was about to step backstage so he wouldn't get on the way of the rest of the actors, but mentally picturing Sugata crouching on the floor, blindly feeling around for something important? He'd risked destroying the whole world to save Sugata, he couldn't possibly leave him at a time like this. Carefully, he dropped onto his knees as well, intending to help his best friend. "Dropped what?"

"My pacifier."

-o0oSugataTakutoo0o-

If looks could kill, Sugata's cold gaze just now would've caused a massacre.

Sarina, of course, was unfazed.

"It isn't necessary," she said calmly, "but it gives a touch of humor into the story, Sugata-kun. Our production is quite serious this time, we wouldn't want to bore people ten minutes into the act." A grin, and once again waved the pacifier in her right hand.

"I don't mind being a baby, Kaichou," the blue-haired boy said lowly, a dangerous tone creeping into his voice. "But I'm not going to put _that_ into my mouth."

"Mou, Sugata-kun," behind the Night Flight President, Wako pouted. "It's just a pacifier. Didn't you use it when you were a baby, too?"

"That was when I was a baby!"

"Exactly my point. You'll be a baby for a scene, so you'll need a pacifier."

On the corner of the room, Takuto sighed heavily, slapping his own shoulder with his script. Somewhere in the room, another argument had risen—the familiar childish voice of his senpai versus the lady-like voice only one of his classmates had. There was a crash on the other side of the room, and Fukubuchou jumped off the arms of a pink-haired girl.

"... A commotion would be an understatement," the stoic voice next to him said, and Takuto had to grin at his class president.

-o0oSugataTakutoo0o-

The lights dimmed, as the spotlight focused once again on Wako. The girl was now sitting on the edge of the stage, gazing faraway at nothing, as if she was recalling something that happened a long time ago. "Thus, Queen Qophlite, true to her words, gave birth to the most beautiful baby ever born in this world. Blue hair the color of deep sky, and eyes the color of the brightest gold. The King and Queen was utterly happy, that they threw a party to celebrate—an Heir to the Kingdom was finally here!"

A slow, happy tune started playing in the background, and three different couples swirled into the stage, dancing elegantly while Wako stood up and took a graceful leap to the front center of the stage. "They invited everyone—everyone! The Duke and Duchess, the Earls, the Knights, teachers and magicians, and of course, the Six Faeries. Yes, I was there—in the fateful party that changes this Kingdom—"

The dancers swirled out of the stage, and the lights on stage came back on full force. The first spotlight fell on the upper center stage, upon the figure of Sugata, sitting in a humongous baby chair, clad in a childish gown of white and frilly pink laces, and a pacifier on his mouth.

The hall burst out in laughter.

The King and Queen were just off to the Princess' right. On the periphery of the stage, five figures knelt, their faces obscured by the faint light. Wako lined herself up next to the fifth figure and knelt as well, bowing her head as Kou stepped forward and opened her arms grandly.

"O' Faeries who dwell in this Kingdom!" her alto voice rose, strong and masculine. "For a long, long time you have granted us protection—safety as well as wealth, so that the our country thrived above all other Kingdoms. Today, I ask you to rejoice the birth of a heir to this Kingdom—a daughter of mine, a Princess that our people have been waiting for, a future leader to bring happiness for all!"

"And don't forget," Madoka chimed, still in her flirtatious tone, "it would be nice for all of you to grant her a special gift. Why," a giggle, "…she _is_ a Princess after all. She's going to need all the help she could get before the dragon took her away."

"That, too, of course," Kou finished with a smirk, and soft laughter reverberated from the audience.

The first kneeling figure rose—long, flowing green hair fell down her back as she straightened. Clad in a scantily-looking tight white dress cut dangerously low on chest, the figure moved to the center of the stage with a queenly grace.

"My King," she bowed, giving the audience quite a nice look of her cleavages and risking the males on the front row of death by massive nosebleed. "Allow me to grant your—_daughter_," she waved a hand towards Sugata, "—a present of beauty."

Closing her distance towards Sugata, Watanabe Kanako paused, seemingly considering Sugata with calculative, playful eyes. "Why, aren't you already a beautiful little thing," she cooed gently, as she flit behind Sugata's chair, graceful like a snake, and threw her arms around his shoulders. "I would grant you beauty for all eternity, dearest Princess. Now," she leaned down closer, and Sugata visibly tensed—obviously being thrown off-balance.

"What about a kiss through the glass for the payment?" she tapped Sugata's lips, smiling in amusement at Sugata's effort not to jerk away. "Only, this time, without the glass."

There were faint choking noises coming from backstage—and Wako's voice quickly rose, "Betraida, I don't think it's going to be necessary!"

"Really?" Kanako looked up, seemingly disappointed at Wako's faking a pleasant smile. Her expression turned thoughtful. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't take her first kiss away, should I?"

"Pre-cise-ly," Wako gritted out, fake smile firm on her face though she couldn't stop her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, what a pity." Kanako shrugged elegantly. "Well then, hereby I grant you beauty for all eternity, Princess, and may you use it well."

She waved the small wand in her hand—which sprinkled some glitters down on Sugata's head. Kanako danced her way back to where she had knelt, just as the second figure stood up.

"She does not need beauty when she already has it," there was a admiring tone in her tone as the figure confidently strode to the center of the stage. Nishi Keito bowed to the audience and Kou, tossing her high ponytail aside as she straightened up. "I, Ivrogne, would grant her a much better gift needed for this Kingdom's future."

"Oh, whatever it is, I am sure it would be needed for a Princess. Ivrogne never judges wrongly after all." Kanako remarked airily, earning a sharp glance from the class president at that.

"It is grace that she needs," Keito said, stepping lightly to Sugata's side and knelt down. "For the future of this Kingdom, she needs a sharp mind."

"Grace and wits to fight! That would really help if the dragon comes," another remark, this time in Madoka's flirty tone. Keito silently sighed in irritation, before lapsing back into her role.

"I'll grant you grace and sharpness of mind, o' Princess. Be as clever as your Mother, and as wise as your Father—but please refrain from childish folly your parents often engage themselves in."

There were strained laughter from the audience, and Keito reached to cup Sugata's cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. Sugata's face was carefully blank as her breath fell onto his nose—there was a stifled gasp that could be identified as Wako's, and from the audience, faint protests of Sugata's fangirls echoed off the wall.

"I pray for your happiness."

With that, Keito tilted Sugata's face to the side just enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Very lovely," Kou commented dryly. "Move on, now."

Kaito left, striding back to her place, and the third figure rose. Briskly, Dai Takashi marched forward, carrying a bouken with ease and pointedly ignoring the murmurs from audience—"Eh? A male fairy?" and "I didn't think Takashi-kun could look so… regal in that costume!" and "He looks kinda awkward, somewhat."—and the amused looks Kanako, Madoka and Kou sent his way.

"I, Tzadikt," he said awkwardly, "will grant the Princess a trait of generosity, so that when the time comes for her to lead, the people of this country would prosper."

"Don't be so uptight, Tzadikt," Kanako said in her breezy, ordering tone, and Takashi automatically responded with "Yes, Mistress."

Soft laughter filled the hall at that.

"At this rate, the dragon really would eat her whole before she could do anything," Madoka said off-handedly, drawing more laughter from the audience. Takashi ignored her, though, and instead tapped Sugata's head gently with the tip of his bouken. Hurriedly, the only male 'fairy' strode back to reclaim his place next to Keito, and the fourth figure straightened to her feet.

"She would need a strong voice," shoulder-length blond hair swayed a little as the figure stepped towards Sugata, a stoic expression carefully kept on her face. With each step, a soft jingle of three bells hanging on the edge of her costume was heard. "Her Prince would first hear her voice calling out, before he would see her beauty. Therefore a strong, beautiful voice is what he—I mean, she—needed."

Simone halted by Sugata's side, seemingly examining Sugata from the corner of her eyes, and then raised a small bell she'd been clutching. Above Sugata's head, she swung it once, and the hall was suddenly filled with the majestic sound of a thousand bells as loud as a church. Simone's voice echoed in the midst of it, "I, Deletos, grant the Princess a voice more beautiful and enchanting than that of a mermaid, in hope that it will aid you in your times of need."

The last echo of the bells faded when Simone was back to her original position. Then Wako stood up, expression bright and excited and thoughtful, then began, "As for I—"

"How dare this Kingdom celebrate the birth of an Heir without inviting me?"

The raged exclamation boomed down on them, and for a moment the whole stage was swallowed in darkness. A loud rumble reverberated through the hall as lights danced—and with a flourish, a figure clad in full pink dress swirled out to the center stage, where the spotlight fell dead on her. Two piggy tails bounced, then a high-pitched voice exclaimed: "I, Peshent, shall curse this celeberation!"

Then she winked.

The whole hall went silent.

Sugata felt like introducing his head to the floor.

-o0oSugataTakutoo0o-

"Benio," Sarina said, sounding like she was at the edge of her patience. "You don't _need_ to wink."

Benio crossed her arms. "It's part of my character's charm. Being the main antagonist does not mean I should give up my charms." She shook her head wistfully. "Don't all female antagonists nowadays have their own sex appeals?"

From one corner, Kanako laughed. "Oh my. If that's the case, how about blooming out some more, Miss Head of the Dorm? You certainly are lacking in that area."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my libido is probably higher than you—why did you think I was named Scarlet Kiss?"

Takuto sighed tiredly—and it was understandable, since they hadn't moved from this particular scene after almost two-hours of rehearsal. It was boring since he didn't have any part at all, and yet Sarina wouldn't let her go home. Not that he could easily go home when Sugata was still sitting in that huge baby chair, unable to move around courtesy to the fabric that bundled him the way a baby would be, fuming with a pacifier sticking on his mouth.

Besides, it was an understatement that the cast Sarina had come up with made him worried.

"Isn't this fun." Sugata remarked dryly, letting the pacifier dropped off his mouth. He let his head loll to the side and bumped it on Takuto's left arm. "I can't even move. Whose idea is this anyway? Why can't they just design a normal baby costume instead?"

"We'll talk to Kaichou about it after this," Takuto sighed, and briefly wondered why it sounded like a promise. It worked a small smile on Sugata's face, though, so it was probably okay. "You know, a long bath in your furo sounds really enticing right now."

"Let's go together after this," Sugata agreed, and again Takuto wondered why it sounded like a promise.

Their attentions were snapped back to the problem at hand when Benio walked to the center stage—her back towards them and both hands on her hips haughtily—as she shouted to Sarina: "Fine! Why don't you just let me act the way I interpret your script, and decide if it's good enough or not?"

"There we go again," Kou shook her head in dark amusement, while Madoka giggled behind her. "If the President found your act good enough, we wouldn't have been wasting—oh, almost two hours, just for this scene."

"We wasted time on your scene because she—" Benio pointed menacingly at Madoka, "—just kept improvising and wouldn't stop flirting! I thought a Queen wasn't supposed to flirt like that!"

"Why, our improvisation was sure to get more attention from the audience than your wink," Madoka countered, a thoughtful look on her face. "But fair enough, we should give you your moment. Go ahead and improvise, Miss _Peshent_."

"Takuto-kun," Sarina called with an exasperated tone. "Don't stand there; you'd be in the way. Just—do your part, Benio."

Sugata watched Takuto obediently moved away, before shifting his attention to the pink-haired before him. Benio coughed into her fist once, and a smile blossomed on her lips as her coy gaze fell on him.

"Such beautiful Princess—beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, beautiful face! And to think this Kingdom I have watched over decided not to include me in this grand celebration, hmmm?" she rounded the chair, leaning down until her shoulder barely touched the bundle that was Sugata. Her right hand moved to reach Sugata's chin, tilting his head slightly upwards.

"What a pity." She whispered, leaning down slowly. Sugata visibly froze as pink strands of hair falling down onto his face. "For your parents' neglect, I shall curse you to die…" he could feel the girl's breath on his nose and a sense of déjà vu hit him hard. "… on your sixteenth birthday."

He'd felt this before, once, he'd felt—he'd been—he was—

The chair he was sitting on was suddenly pulled backwards, just as he felt on strong arm wind around his middle and another circling his shoulders as if shielding him from everyone in the room. He'd been hauled back a good three feet from Benio. The whole room fell silent, and Sugata wondered what had just happened as he looked up and turned his head around a little to see who had pulled him back.

Behind him, Wako stood, slightly out of breath while her two hands were gripping the chair tightly—it seemed like she was one of two who had pulled his chair back. The arms around him, though, unsurprisingly, belonged to Takuto, who was looking at Benio menacingly—teeth bared in a snarl and eyes narrowed.

Benio huffed, and actually had the grace to look kind of bashful, realizing what Takuto's look meant. "I wasn't about to do anything."

"Y-y-you were going to kiss Sugata-kun!" Wako blurted out, flustered and angered. "I-I won't let you!"

"It'll just be another kissing scene, it won't be a problem, will it?" her lower lip now jutting out in disappointment, Benio rolled her eyes. "Just like the one you did with our Tauburn knight that last performance. I wasn't about to do anything _else_. Not like it'd work with Sugata-kun anyway."

"There's no kissing scene between you and the Princess in the script!" Wako protested shrilly. "I won't—Kaichou, I am against this!"

"Hey!" Benio cried indignantly. "It's part of my interpretation of the character—she put curses on people by kissing them!"

There was a thudding sound from somewhere in the room. Sugata tried to decide whether it was Jaguar, Tiger, or perhaps Sarina—but the last option didn't seem plausible at all and the first just didn't fit, so he settled on the second. It wasn't like he had the time to bother that much about it. Not when Takuto had apparently pulled him tighter and tucked his head under his chin.

There was a loud sigh, and then Sarina's voice rose. "Alright, alright, that's it. Benio, we can't have the Princess being kissed by the bad witch before her even meeting with the Prince. That would destroy the point of the story, really. So yes, you'll get away with the wink, but not with the kiss."

Benio visibly deflated. "Oh, alright, fine. Though the kiss really would have been a great improvisation…"

"We'll start over from the beginning of the scene, then. Takuto-kun, Wako, let Sugata go or we won't be able to finish this. Come on, aren't you all tired?"

Wako's face twisted and Sugata turned to give her a reassuring smile. She reluctantly loosen up her grip when Takuto slowly let his arms off Sugata, and stepped back to her position to let the redhead push the chair back on its place. Takuto dropped his head a bit lower, until Sugata could feel his breath on his ear, and said, "I know I shouldn't get suspicious anymore but… don't let her kiss you. You might not remember, but…"

But Sugata actually remembered, even if it was only a hazy memory—of Benio leaning up and Takuto's desperate voice calling his name from behind and a kiss he didn't want. He knew, of course. There was a reason why Benio was nicknamed 'Scarlet Kiss', after all. And though he knew they shouldn't worry—Takuto should not worry—because Benio was a really good girl inside, but he also knew there were memories bad enough to make even Takuto snarl like earlier.

"I know," he murmured, hoping it was enough to calm his friend down. "Thank you, Takuto."

Takuto hesitated, but then squeezed Sugata's shoulder through the bundle of fabric and stepped away. Sugata hid a smile, before looking up to catch Benio's apologetic eyes.

This time, he really smiled.

-o0oTakutoSugatao0o-

"For your parents' neglect, I shall curse you to die…" one finger tilting his head up, as pink strands fell upon his face. "… on your sixteenth birthday."

A soft kiss was placed cheek, and Sugata struggled not to smile as he let his head loll sideways. Benio's high-pitched laughter filled the hall, as she swished her cape and stepped to the center stage. "The whole Kingdom shall watch, when the Princess turn sixteen, and feel the despair of being forgotten by the gods! This Kingdom shall be deprived of any heir, as the Princess would without fail prick her finger on a needle and die on her sixteenth birthday! Ahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

"No!" Madoka shouted, and the lights danced again, as Kou pulled out the fake sword on her hips and charged towards Benio. The shorter girl leapt off Kou's range, however, and dance her way to the back stage, leaving the echo of her laughter and a tensed atmosphere behind.

Kou made an aggravated sound at the back of her throat, before hurrying back to where Madoka was kneeling next to Sugata, and drew her into an embrace. Madoka faked a sob, and said, "Oh, my Lord! What should we do? I was expecting a dragon to take her away—not a curse to befallen her! My poor daughter!"

Kou's expression turned grave, despite the sounds of stifled laughter from the audience. "Do not weep, my dear," she said. "There must be something we can do, something to reverse the curse! Our Kingdom has been blessed for years, surely the gods will not forget us in this time of need!"

Wako slowly stepped forward, gracefully bowing to the King and the Queen before turning the audience. "My Lord, My Lady—I have yet to grant the Princess my gift. Do not despair—let us counter the curse."

"Can you bring down a dragon to replace the curse?" Madoka asked, breaking the silence in the audience by drawing forth some laughter.

"No…" Wako trailed off, looking like she would like to hit something with her wand. "But I shall alter the curse. For our beautiful Princess, whose future shall be brighter than any star, I shall replace my gift by altering the curse." She stepped up to where Sugata's chair was, rounding it before standing straight behind it.

"On her sixteenth birthday, the Princess shall not prick her finger on a needle and die." Her arms dropped, and she wound them around Sugata's shoulders in a protective move. "Instead, she shall prick her finger on a needle and sleep for hundreds of years, until someone braver than the sun come to kiss her awake."

-o0oTakutoSugatao0o-

"Good work, everyone!"

"The first act was very well-done! I think we got the audience hooked!"

"Takuto-sama and Bocchama's scene was quite breathtaking, don't you think Tiger?" Jaguar turned to her partner, literally grinning from ear to ear as the shorter-haired girl hesitantly nodded with an interesting shade of pink tainting her cheeks. "Of course, Wako-sama was enrapturing, too—stars of the stage, I'd say!"

"Thank you…" Wako smiled shyly, but seemingly happy to be praised. "I hope everything will just go as well as now—ah! Sugata-kun! Don't pull up your gown like that, they're easily ripped! Here, I'll fix it—"

"Alright, alright, we only have barely three minutes to change the set and costumes, so get it moving." Sarina walked past, the Narrator's script still in her hand, sharp eyes checking each and every actor's preparation. "It's far too early to be relieved. The King and Queen will be up again next, and—Benio, do you have your flowers?"

Takuto watched his friends bustling about, preparing for the next act under Sarina's scrutinizing gaze. He wouldn't be up for the next scene, and somehow it felt kind of lonely to be the one with nothing to do, especially when both Wako and Sugata were not sharing his fate. He let his gaze settle down on Wako's figure, fussing about Sugata's gown, while Sugata was trying to pin his bangs aside. He chuckled when Wako finally slapped Sugata's hand lightly and took those pins from the blue-haired youth, taking care of the matter herself.

"Shut up, Takuto," Sugata countered lightly—apparently the red-headed's laughter carried on to his ears. "They kept slipping off every time I tried to fix it."

"That's because your hair is too soft, Sugata-kun." Wako was the one who answered voice stern with a tone of try-moving-and-I'll-chop-your-head-off underlining her sentence. "If it's Takuto, these would easily be stuck instead."

"Hey," Takuto protested half-heartedly, taking the abandoned fairy wand Wako put aside in order to fix Sugata's appearance. "I'm not the one having to wear them, don't bring me into this."

Wako chuckled, finishing her handiwork. "There, Sugata-kun. Try not to move your head too fast, they'll slip off again. And don't pull your gown up."

"Where's the Princess?" Sarina's voice came, firm and loud like the lady that she was. "Everyone has to be on their place in thirty seconds!"

"Go, go, go!" Wako pushed Sugata along as Takuto lagged behind. She snatched her wand off Takuto's hand and quickly flew off to follow Benio, who was stepping into the stage. Sugata paused, taking a deep breath, and Takuto could almost feel the atmosphere around them changed.

"How do I look?" warm blue eyes peered into his fiery red ones—an almost shy glance. Takuto wasn't sure if this was already part of Sugata's acting or if Sugata was feeling slightly unconfident, but it didn't stop his lips to move and let his honest answer slip out.

"Breathtaking."

Sugata gave a tiny chuckle as he stepped up, and there on the stage, Takuto saw him transform.

-o0oto-be-continuedo0o-

A/N: I confess; I haven't yet named the Prince and the Princess. I was thinking it was okay to go with Prince Tauburn, but does Samekh sound like a Princess' name? If you guys don't mind it, though, I'm going to just name Sugata's role Princess Samekh. God knows I am too lazy making up names.

Comments and constructive criticisms are loved, flames are going to be used to set the trash on flame.


End file.
